<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apple Cinnamon Buns by hutchabelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807112">Apple Cinnamon Buns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle'>hutchabelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Flirting, Food, Harvestfest, Ice Cream, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Prim enjoy a late fall day at a Christmas market when Katniss discovers a booth that sells the most delicious treats and run by a delectable man with deep blue eyes and wavy blonde hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seasons of Everlark— Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apple Cinnamon Buns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/gifts">JHsgf82</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Seasons of Everlark, Autumn 2020, visual prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Katniss shivered and tugged her fleece jacket tighter around her shoulders. She was used to being up this early but not surrounded by people at this hour. The sun was barely over the horizon, but Panem’s Harvest Festival was already in full swing. Prim, her little sister, bopped along beside her, a grin on her face, as the Everdeen sisters prepared to take the world by storm.</p><p> </p><p>Or attempt to get ahead on Christmas shopping, at least. It wasn’t that serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you have to shop for?” Prim asked, yawning as she spoke. She wasn’t a morning person, and the fact that she’d pestered Katniss for weeks to attend as well as gotten up early when she didn’t have to was evidence enough the Harvest Festival was important to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too many,” Katniss answered, rolling her Christmas list like a movie trailer in her head. “Gale, Mom, Uncle Haymtich, you. The usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gale, huh? Is that because…”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just friends, Prim. I’ve told you that a million times,” Katniss insisted. “I’m not interested in anything else. Neither is he. I’m like his little sister. He doesn’t look at me that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re not interested in anything else, but I’m about a thousand percent sure that he wants more than friendship from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss didn’t mean to be dismissive, but what Prim said just wasn’t true. Gale and she had been best friends for years, and there’d been nothing between them other than a deep friendship the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>“Agree to disagree,” Prim chirped, thoroughly unconcerned. “I have to get something for Mom and Haymitch, too. Let’s work on those, and then we can take off on our own to finish shopping. Sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>They ambled together, strolling through the stalls, checking out crafts and decorations and all sorts of unusual things Katniss would never have thought would make good gifts until she saw them. They decided on an antique brandy snifter for their uncle and a basket of pampering products for their mother before separating to shop for each other. Katniss had just found and purchased a really cool pocketknife for Gale and the softest pair of cashmere gloves for Prim when she turned the corner and spied a refreshment stand. Her stomach rumbled at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I need some of that,” Katniss murmured, her eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>She approached slowly, reading signs and sniffing the different aromas that wafted from the stand. Drawn by the promise of something delicious, she drifted close before stopping and staring. She could almost swear she was under a magical spell. Another customer jostled her as she stood, and she shook herself. Just then, she heard a deep voice, sweet and spicy like pumpkin pie.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss locked eyes with the man behind the counter, her eyes captured by his deep blue gaze. Kindness danced there and life and contentment. She wasn’t sure what he was selling, but she wanted all of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m— I’m not sure,” she answered, moving a little closer and returning his wide smile. White teeth glimmered behind full, pink, kissable lips. Ashy blonde hair flopped in waves over his forehead, and he tossed his head to get it out of his eyes. Sapphire eyes deep as the mines from which they came sparkled. She wanted to tumble into them and fall forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry? Thirsty?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” came her immediate response before she blushed bright red. His smirk indicated he understood she’d been talking about another kind of hunger.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want a little something of both, I can make suggestions.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, eager for him to keep speaking, craving the sound of the rumbled baritone that filled her ears when he addressed her. Her eyes roved over broad shoulders under red and baby blue flannel sleeves that were rolled up to reveal strong forearms ending in masculine hands with long, tapered fingers. Artist’s hands, she thought. They had to be. When they gestured, she remembered he was talking and snapped to attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like sweet or savory?”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss gaped at him, unable to speak. There was something about the way he’d said the word sweet that made her want to climb over the counter and jump him. Since that was completely inappropriate, she forced herself to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“It depends. I like a little of both.”</p><p> </p><p>His pupils contracted, and he cleared his throat. “Well, we’re known for our apple cinnamon buns, which you can see on the sign down in front. I’d suggest trying one with a scoop of ice cream, but we also have cheese buns if you’d rather try something savory.”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, tempted by the idea of cheese buns because they sounded overly delicious, but if they were known for something else, who was she to turn it down?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take the apple cinnamon bun, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>He studied her. “Yes, I think so. You’ll enjoy it more that way, I think. Very creamy. Evens out the texture and mixes well with the tartness of the apples. Or we have apple crisp, if that’s more to your liking.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I like buns,” she blurted and felt her face grow even hotter.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny,” he said with a smile, “so do I. Now, for the drink. That’s harder. We have so many options, and you look like you’d appreciate several of them. My first instinct is apple cider, but that’s a lot of apple going on at once. What about hot chocolate? I think that could be more your thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love hot chocolate,” she admitted with a grin. “It’s my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t surprise me somehow. You have that look.”</p><p> </p><p>“What look is that?” she asked and was mildly surprised it sounded a little bit like flirting. “Hot? Or Chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing furiously, Peeta stammered an answer. “N-no! Just…you… I meant… Yes, hot— That’s not what I meant. More like sweet. With some substance. God, kill me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please let me have my bun and sweetness before you’re murdered.”</p><p> </p><p>She ducked her head, embarrassed at her brazenness. What was up with her? This wasn’t her <em>modus operandi</em> with men. Usually, she kept as far from them as possible unless it was Gale. But there was something about this guy. He was gentle and funny and interesting, and she wanted to keep talking to him forever.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the woman behind her coughed, indicating her impatience, and he hurried to get her food. His co-worker finished with his customer and motioned to the person behind Katniss in line who flashed a glare as she moved up to the register. Katniss didn’t bother to respond, she remained focused on the man warming up the apple cinnamon bun, topping it with a dollop of ice cream, and pouring a cup of hot chocolate. Before he turned back to the register, he counted out a few marshmallows and then added two more to her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go,” he said. “That’ll be $7.50.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss fished in her wallet, produced her debit card, and tried to hand it to him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, but we only take cash.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face drained. She didn’t have any on her. She rarely carried it, and she hadn’t even thought about pulling out any to bring with her today.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t have any. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The other customer left with her food, and his co-worker, likely a relative since they were so similar in appearance, slipped out the back of the booth leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he urged softly. “It’s my treat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t!” she protested. “I’ll find my sister and see if she has cash. I’m… This is so humiliating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, his tone gentle, “it’s my treat. I know you’re going to love this, and word of mouth advertising is worth more than the cost of a bun and drink. Take it. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t. Seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. I insist.” She hesitated for several moments, until he confessed, “Please, because if you wait much longer, my brother’s going to be back, and he’ll see what I’m doing. He can be, uh, a bit of a jerk, so you’d really be doing me a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled and held it for a beat before accepting his offering. “Thank you, uh…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta,” he said with a smile. “Peeta Mellark. This is my family’s booth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss Everdeen. Merely a customer at Panem’s Harvest Festival.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad you chose to patron us. It’s been a highlight of the weekend, so far.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta’s brother returned, and he straightened, standing upright instead of leaning toward her over the counter. “Come by again before you leave,” he suggested. “I’d love to meet your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss backed away with a nod of thanks. He obviously didn’t feel comfortable continuing the conversation with his brother next to him, so she decided to take the win and go. Glancing at the time, she realized she should be thinking about meeting up with Prim soon. First, though, she was going to eat her apple cinnamon bun and drink her hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>The first spoonful melted on her tongue, and she released an indecent moan that would have horrified her if she hadn’t been in the throes of an orgasm in her mouth. There wasn’t a word to describe the explosion on her taste buds, but it was something to the effect of every superlative she could imagine. The hot chocolate was even better. She briefly considered selling herself on the street to get another cup.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Prim asked when they met up again. Katniss sat in a stupor, high on sugar and calculating how much more she could eat without quadrupling her daily caloric intake.</p><p> </p><p>“How much cash do you have on you?” she demanded, eyes rolling.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Prim stared at her. “Why?</p><p> </p><p>“There’s this booth. Best thing ever. Have to go back. They only take cash.” The words tumbled out in a half-coherent babble, but she didn’t care. She needed more of what Peeta had given her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Prim agreed, although she flashed Katniss a look that indicated she thought her sister was losing it.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss bounced to her feet and grabbed her purchases. Dragging Prim along by the hand, she wound through the stalls until she found Peeta’s booth again. He was still there, helping customers with a friendly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Prim breathed. “I get it now. He’s gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>“His buns are better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t see them from here, but I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss smacked her on the arm. Indignant, she snapped, “His apple cinnamon buns! Get your head out of the gutter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hard to keep the thoughts pure when a guy looks like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, Prim? You’re absolutely right. He’s stunning. Let’s go get some of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss had every intention of laying her hands on more of Peeta’s buns. With any luck, she’d get his phone number, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>